Sokka the Avatar's Bodyguard
by FlashWally22
Summary: Katara is the Avatar after Aang died in 84 ASC. Evilfuzzy9 and me are collabing this story. Warning major harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is a collab between me and EvilFuzzy9, here on FF. So, credit also goes to him.**

**Disclaimer to Avatar the Last Airbender and their creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

Sokka was running as he swung his club as a slosh of snow. Reaching for his back he produced his boomerang. Throwing it he leaped over two snow ropes that went for him. The boomerang hit a hoodie girl that wore fur tank top hoodie with skirt.

Landing Sokka looked at all the guys that laid facing down in the snow. They were knocked out or just not capable of fighting any longer. In front of him were three last girls that wore hoods covering their faces. They wore similar cloths compared to the last one he took out.

The boomerang laid in the snow as he only had his club left with a machete safely tucked in his belt. His jaw bone dagger was tucked in his boot, concealed as a ankle wrap. For that 'broken' ankle he got that morning. Fighting with favoring only one leg was bothersome, but he had to keep his ruse up just a little longer.

Glaring he then moved as he grabbed his machete and whipped it out. Moving with his left foot the one that was not 'broken' he went for the attack. Two of the female water benders moved their hands to have the snow become a wall. While the third moved her hands to make a large ball of snow to take out Sokka.

Throwing his machete Sokka saw the wall that turned into ice break as the snow ball came at him. Moving his club he took a swing at the snow ball as he broke it into slosh. He was on the machete as he picked it up and ducked as a snow came from one girl. The snow hit the second girl who tried to snatch Sokka in a snow pit.

Sokka hit the ground with his club stabilizing it temporarily as he moved up and back armed the snow thrower. The two were down and as the other girl moved the snow to render him of his weapons she smirked. She then said to him arrogantly, "The fact that you took out six water benders that took out almost all the hunters and warriors was impressive. And with a sprained ankle no less, but you have not weapon. Surrender and I might not make you into a laughing stock."  
Lowering his arms and head in defeat he let the girl approach him. Just as she was in range Sokka went to the ground as she gasped in surprise. Going for his dagger he pulled it out as he flipped it to her neck grabbing her hands with his bandage cloth. She could not move her hands to bend and she had a dagger at her throat.

Sokka then said to her, "I win."

Claps and woots were heard as he grinned backing off. The girl then said to him angry, "You faked that injury? That seems very little in honor."

Sokka then said to her, "Strategy when it comes to benders requires a little of the deceit. Sides, no rules and no kills, alls fair in this battle."

Walking up was Hakoda as he then said to Sokka, "Alright, you have proven your worth. Now, your responsibility is to protect the Avatar while the Avatar makes her journey to the four nations trying to complete what Avatar Aang could not. Do you think you could do that Sokka?"

Nodding Sokka then said as he held up his dagger, "I swear upon my honor and life that the Avatar will receive full protection."

Looking over to the hut that a pair of older guards were standing watch over was a figure coming out. It was Katara as she smiled at him and said to Sokka, "Thank you, Sokka I will be trusting you with my protection."

Bowing Sokka then said to her, "It would be an honor, my avatar."

Smiling she then closed her eyes as she said to him, "Sometimes, I wish you were my brother. You'd fit the role so much better, than body guard."

Sokka then replied to her, "Sometimes I feel as if with how we've grown up together as best friends that we are like brother and sister. But, those feelings will no longer get in the way of my duty. Now, we must complete what the last avatar could not."

A pang struck Katara as she no longer saw her best friend that she used to go making snow men with. No, what she saw was a young man that had been her long time best friend now turn into a man. A man with a mission of protecting her, this made her miss the old times. But, everyone has to grow up eventually, perhaps this older Sokka might come with better or more advantageous benefits than the younger one.

Sokka went to retire to his hut as he went up to a large ice wall with a half hut in front. Inside was a long cavern tunnel that had a few walls in place. There was a square fire place that had Gran Gran tending to some Arctic Wolverine Foxes cooking on a spindle with some fish on sticks and a tray that had sizzling Otter Penguin steaks.

Sokka had smelled the air as he licked his lips and heard his stomach growl. He noticed at the second fire pit was a stand that held two different pots. One was sea prune stew and the other was the two fish head soup. Under the pots of stew and soup was a lower spindle that had a small pot almost kettle size with six eggs from an Arctic Hen.

The dinner for the chief was great, and his son deserved some of that. I mean those Arctic Wolverine Foxes were not easy. He was lucky just to get the three he did and those 10 fish he pulled up all his traps to see if he caught any in the fish cages. Plus he dug himself five noodling holes for when the water raises again in two weeks. The Otter Penguins, yeah that was easy to get, once he chased them for 15 minutes. The stews and eggs however, all of that was Gran Gran working her magic on the market man.

Walking to the nearest wall he saw that there was a cut out section of the segmented room inside the large cavern house. The cut out was a doorway that had a curtain of Polar Leopard. He pulled the fur to the side as he walked in to see his bed that had a Ox Goat fur on top of a bed made of otter seal skins. He had a large wooden box that he opened placing his bone made club inside. Beside it he laid his machete to rest and put the dagger on the bottom. At the top in a triangular slot he let rest his trusty bommerang.

There was a small compartment on the under side of the box's lid. It was roughly the size of holding a pair of small scrolls. Removing the side panel of it he pulled out just that two small scrolls. He closed the curtain as he took the bottom hook and attached it to the floor hoop.

Smiling he unrolled the scroll to see lined art work in ink that was drawn of skimpy clothed girls. He sighed as he then said to himself, "Now, ladies help me relax before dinner. I should probably save some of this for tonight. Cause after tonight, I am going to constantly be at Katara's side and will have little to no time for this."

Katara walked into the hut as she saw the cooking of the meat and smiled. She then asked Gran Gran, "Hello, Gran Gran, is Sokka around? I'd like to show my appreciation for his getting meat."

Smiling Gran Gran then said replying to the young girl, "Sure, he's in his room. Polishing his weapon."

Smiling Katara then bowed as she went after saying her thanks. She went up to the snow leopard skin and heard a growl as she stopped her motion of knocking on the ice wall by the skin. She listened as Sokka said in his room, "Oh, yeah, that's a beautiful sheath. I'd like to stick my sword inside there. I mean she's so slim and beautiful. I don't care if she's fake, she's wearing that tight blue satin decoration."

Wondering what kind of sheath would be made of satin she pulled on the side of the snow leopard skin. She peered in and said Sokka was indeed polishing his sword. She starred at the seven inch machete in his right hand. He was polishing to the picture of a skimpy girl dressed in a blue tube top. Her lower half had white wraps covering her crotch as she winked with a kissy face.

The girl was way too thin, well as thin as Katara. But, Katara was jealous so the other girl could not have been real. She was just some slut on a paper in black ink and different colored pastels. Polish escaped his machete as he groaned and said taking his hand over a final stroke to see if he could get any extra polish out of it. Taking a blue cloth he cleaned the extra polish as he then sighed and folded the cloth. Crawling over to the corner he pulled out from his shirt a eel shark tooth on a necklace. He placed the tooth in a crease and pried up a piece of ice. He put the soiled cloth in the small hole and laid the ice back down.  
Getting up he returned the machete to his pants as he went to the hoop on the floor. Katara quickly retreated to another room, one with a curtain made of Arctic Wolverine Fox furs. She went inside as she flushed and blushed thinking that the machete was just so big. It was also so beautiful, plus kinda fearing thinking that it couldn't fit into a normal sheath.

Gran Gran then said as Hakoda walked into the house, "Dinner's ready kids!"

Sokka yawned as he walked out of his room. Joining him from across his room was Katara as she seemed angry. She walked beside him and then moved to be in front of him. She said to him, "A guard should be behind me at all times."

She tried to shake her hips as she wore a new skirt. This one was shorter than her usually long skirt that was a large blue dyed fur. Her current skirt was blue with white tassels on the bottom with the blue ending at her thighs. On the back was a white snow flake crest inside three tidal wave icons of the Water Tribe that were surrounded by a pair of white and black fish chasing tails. She wore under her skirt wool leggings and stockings to keep warm. The skirt swallowed her curves as it outlined her back side just right. And the icon was on the back as if the purpose was to draw attention.

Sitting at a table that was set up by Hakoda the four got ready for the food. Gran Gran passed four bowls of stew or soup as Sokka asked for a little of both, but was given Sea Prune Stew. Hakado smiled as he asked her to surprise him as she gave him Two headed fish soup. Katara had the soup as Gran Gran had the soup. The food was being eaten as Katara had noticed that Sokka noticed her skirt earlier. She could feel the heat off his skin as he got heated.

She then decided to lift her foot and stretch it across the space from across from her. She felt the pants of Sokka as he nearly spat out his food. And moved her foot on his sash as he hit his chest. She quickly drew her foot back and the entire did not lose concentration on her food.

Hakoda went for his son checking on him as Katara smirked when no one was paying attention. Through out dinner she would place little tricks like flicking her chop stick and water bending with slight of hand the stew to hit his shirt and pants. She gasped and got up as she went to him and padded his pants with a cloth. She could feel his machete as she said sorry to him several times. All the while her cleavage was slightly revealed with her loose top coat. Underneath was a blue tube top with a cleavage line of feathers and a blue sapphire diamond in the middle.

After dinner Katara went outside as Sokka followed her and then confronted her. Sokka opened up the confrontation with, "What are you wearing those cloths for? And why were you so clumsy today?"

Huffing she then turned on him as snow flew from her and became spiky, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I mean am I looking at other boys? And ones on scrolls no less? I mean, I try to be nicely dressed for you. Trying to take in your feelings about other boys looking at me. And yet, you'll look at a scroll and wink at the girls on the streets? I am not just your best friend Sokka, and I am certainly not your sister. Gran Gran is my grand mother, my mother was abandoned by that low scum that I call a father. She died in child birth and your father a widower thanks to the late winter took me in with Gran Gran insisting she could cook dinners for his son. And what did I get for a child hood? A wonderful best friend and great guardian, but I want more than that. I want to have my first kiss, I want to dance with the boy of my dreams. Not someone who sees the Avatar, someone who sees me. The girl that rides otter penguins, goes and lays fish cage traps, guts blubber head walrus, wrestles with you in the snow and fights you when you want to be on top of your game. You see me as these things which I cherish, but you don't see the woman standing in front of you."

Katara began to tear up as she sniffled as she heard his answer, "Cause, I don't see you that way. I see you like a best friend, a sister and a bit of a mother. When I get hurt, I go to you, not Gran Gran I go to you. When I have a crush on Notai, I talk to you. When I am having trouble with Wolfie I ask you to hand me the dagger so I can remove his ice ticks. You help me with personal issues, ones that would not fit the lover detail of my life. I'm sorry that you see me like that Katara. Maybe you'll find someone like that some day."

The moon was raising to the sky as Katara then looked to the moon. She then had to retire and deal with tomorrow's awkwardness of her confession tomorrow. Hopefully, first stop for them after a four or five day boat ride would be meeting the Earth Kingdom noble daughter Toph. Maybe meeting a representative would distract her mind. But, first she had to deal with five awkward days with Sokka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright this is a collab between me and EvilFuzzy9, here on FF. So, credit also goes to him.**

**Disclaimer to Avatar the Last Airbender and their creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

Sokka was on a ship as he fished off the side as he held his fishing rod. On his back under the boomerang holder and his club sling was a small cylinder of wood. It was brown with a water tribe icon on its triangular door. At the top of the cylinder was a round top with a small shaft with ring on it. The cylinder was big enough to hold a small bird or animal.

Sokka reached back as he pulled the pin out til it stopped. The doors opened sliding inside the cylinder showing a white animal. It was an Arctic Wolf Bat as it opened it's wings and went for flight. The arctic wolf bat was small and white with brown at the belly with face. Sokka then said to the flying animal, "Go out and have some fun."

Pulling out a small whistle pipe he blew into it pressing his fingers on small holes. The bat listened as it nodded to take flight. The bat flew out catching small insects as it ate them after it heard that the whistle stopped.

A little boy walked up with his wolf tail as he smiled. He had blue eyes and brown hair with his tanned skin. He wore a tight blue dyed fur shirt and pants with white collar. Strapped to his back was a bone club as he asked Sokka a question, "Why is Wolfie so small? I thought Wolf Bats were huge?"

Sokka then said to the young boy, "Gukki, when I found Wolfie, he was prematurely born and I begged my dad to not kill him. It possibly would have been the best thing for him. He would never survive on his own, he would never get any bigger. But, I told my dad the chief of the tribe that I would raise him. To be a big and strong warrior like my dad. And before I knew it Wolfie grew six times in size. So big that he fetches my boomerang and serves as my right hand."

Sokka looked at his right hand as he saw a large scar going from his palm to mid length of his forearm. He then moved his hand into a fist, but a lot slower than should have been okay. He then looked at Wolfie as he heard Wolfie bark and yip after catching himself several bugs.

Sokka felt the line pull as he pulled back. He growled as he yanked up a fish. He dropped the white fish with four tentacles instead of fins into a bucket. He then said as he looked at his collection of two fishes of the same kind, "Two white tetra tentacle fish, those will make some good steaks."

Walking to the front of the ship he went up to the guard standing in front of the set of stairs leading to the cargo hold. The guard in front of him was a beautiful girl with shoulder length curly brown hair. She had six hair loopies leading to the back where they collected in a bun that lead to the nice braided tail in the middle of her shoulder length curly hair. Her eyes were steel gray with her lips painted red. She had a healthy c-cup bosom held in her bindings that would be hinted at from her fur tank top. The tank top stopped at her midriff with wrapping going down her waist and above suggesting leading to her bindings. She had fur made arms warmers and had attached long sleeve over her left hand that hid her left hand. Her legs were covered in wool leggings with large fur calf warmers and a blue skirt much like Katara's from the other day with an icon of the front of a wolf's head that was a real wolf's head pelt. She wore a pair of boots that were brown and on her back she had a quiver, with a bow held in a place holder by the quiver of arrows. At her waist was a bone machete with a few animal drawings on it telling a story.

Sokka then said to the girl as he sat down gutting the fish, "Notai, how are you doing today?"

Smiling Notai then said to him, "Just fine, how are you my captain? Making fish steaks for Lady Katara I see."

Sokka said as he cut out the steaks with his dagger, "I'm doing just fine. I'm hoping that Katara is willing to share one of the steaks. While the rest goes to Kyra."

Notai replied to him, "I'm sure, Lady Katara surly won't ear all of that. She has to watch her womanly figure after all."

Sokka then said as he was finished with the steak and pulling off a small pouch from his belt, "Your push ups were a little slacking this morning. Is your figure getting a little heavy?"

Huffing with anger she then said to him, "No, none what so ever. I just sprained my wrist a week ago. It hasn't fully healed why?"

Sokka was pouring a fine mix of spices and minerals on the steaks as he needed the meat. He mixed it well as he then poured a small amount of liquid from a water skin. The liquid smelt like alcohol. Taking a hand full of the liquid Sokka drank some as he licked his lips. He then said outloud, "Nothing like Seawy."

Notai then replied to him, "You do realize that's not for drinking right? I mean we only have a little seawy. Fermenting seaweed takes a long time, I should know, my family makes a living doing it. And it's not fun."

Nodding Sokka then said to her, "Yeah, I know it's for curing meat. But, it wasn't a swig, it was a small amount in my hand. I can handle it."

Tossing her hand Notai then said to him, "Fine, is the fish ready?"

Standing up with the small wooden tray he had used to hold the spices and fish he presented their smell to Notai. Notai then licked her lower lip as she hummed and said to him, "I don't know how you do it Sokka, but you are a looker, a cooker and a kick ass warrior. The woman that you finally marry some day, will be the luckiest woman on this planet. Too bad, that you don't hunt like Tukke. Otherwise, I'd take you and bed you like you have never been before."

Katara sat at on her bed in the cargo hold of the ship. On the bed was a large mouse with lynx like features. It was white with blue eyes as it sat with its beard of fur on her lap. The animal was about a foot long and was rather slim. Katara then asked the animal a question, "Kyra, why doesn't he like me? I mean, I want us to be more than just guard and avatar. Why can't he see me as a woman? Why did my mother die when I was born? He's been the boy that I know I can count on. No matter what unlike my father or mother. Hakoda, Gran Gran and Sokka are all I have. And when everyone around you and only see you as the Avatar. Then you look to the only person that doesn't see you as just that. What do you do when he doesn't accept your feelings?"

Going up to her owner Kyra rested curling up on Katara's lap as she nudged Katara's hand. Katara looked at the ink drawn paper on the small dresser. It was an ink drawing of her and Sokka smiling, holding hands.

Outside Katara's door was Sokka as he had a plate of fish steaks. He looked down and then back up after what he just heard. He then said to himself, "She's been the best friend I'd ever had. We'd wrestle in the snow together. Track blubber head seals and fight to make sure I could be there for her at all times. Yet, when Notai kissed Tukke, it hurt me a lot. So much that she went and fought for my honor so that Notai would apologize to me."

Flashes of memory appeared in his head as a younger Katara fought Notai. Notai moved with her machete as she went for Katara. Katara looked up with white eyes as she said to Notai, "You will apologize to Sokka. All he has in his heart is love and in a time of constant tension with conflict. Death to a few friends of ours, and his innocence taken from him. And you turn him down? Any girl would be lucky to have his eyes look at them with love. But, no a witch like you turns a hand to his face. And I'll turn one to you!"

Sokka remembered running in front of the blast of ice. He took it to his palm as he groaned and felt the ice go down his right arm. He nearly screamed as he felt the warmth leave his arm. Gasps and shock came from everyone as Katara returned to normal in fear repeating a simple sentence, "What have I done?"

Sokka was back in the present as he then knocked on the door. Katara then said behind the door, "Who is it?"

Sokka then replied to Katara, "Sokka, I have some food."

Katara then said to him some what angrily, "I don't want any, I told you."

Sokka sighed as he said worried, "You haven't eaten in two days. You don't want to get sick. I don't want you to get sick. I like having you around, to... eat with. It's lonely." Sokka almost mumbled the last part as he scratched the back of his head with a slight blush.

Katara was looking through the small peer hole as she saw his slightly flushed face. He was thinking about her, embarrassingly. She had to work fast, as she told him just to wait a minute. She went to her small dresser and pulled out the outfit from the other night. She pulled off her light robes and put on her outfit. She pushed up her d-cup breasts trying to show them off. She double and triple checked her hair. She pulled out a small reflective stone as she pulled out a container with purple face paint. She placed some on her eye lids and put a little on her lips. She then checked her looks as she then smiled and made a test wink with kiss. She looked hot, so she then ran a hand over the wrinkles in her skirt.

Opening the door she water bended some water to her hand to get rid of the extra paint. She then smiled as she said with a slight alluring pitch, "Come in, Sokka."

Walking in Sokka went to sit down and eat with Katara. He immediately took in her looks as he went to sit down with her. He presented her with the fish as she smiled and said to him, "Oh, my fish steaks with Sokka's secret spices. I still don't know what spices you buy from the merchant to make these so good. And Gran Gran still can't duplicate it, care to share the secret?"

Sokka then said as he tried to impress her, "Only hint less you pry my tongue is that it's bag of rich blubber and 5 Polar Bear Dog coins."

Shock came to Katara as she asked, "Polar Bear Dog coins? That's like really expensive. I mean to just kill a Polar Bear Dog so you can make coins out of it's ribs is dangerous. Making their value some of the highest on the water tribe. When did you get them?"

Grinning nervously he replied, "Gukki's dad carved them for me at a 10 percent cut of my first hunt. On my first hunt, I killed that Polar Bear Dog and dad mounted it next to his first kill that was next to the long line of first kills. I took it's ribs and gave them to the best coin maker in town, Gukki's dad. And I got about 200 coins out of it."

Katara was shocked as she said to him, "That's worth like 4 Earth kingdom gold per coin. Sokka, that's like rich, no wonder you never run out of your secret spices."

Grinning and rubbing his finger nails against his chest he said confident, "Yeah, I kinda am. Anyways, let's eat this tetra tentacle fish before it gets bad."  
Smiling Katara then took out a pair of chop sticks. She began to eat some of the meat that was precut. She hummed as she savored the taste of salt, garlic, nut and pepper. And that was just four of the flavors of probably a couple of dozen more. Sokka took a bite as he chewed on it as he then swallowed. He pulled out a small bag as he placed it on the ground open. Kyra went to it eating the parts the humans weren't eating.

Katara then noticed a piece on Sokka's face as she moved in with her chop sticks. She moved the piece from his cheek and ate it, licking the sticking on purpose. Sokka flushed as he gulped and stammered a bit. Smiling she dropped one of her sticks on purpose at her cleavage. She then gasped as she said trying to pull it out, "Oh, how clumsy of me."

Sokka had some blood come out his nose as he felt slightly faint. Then as Katara noticed his reaction she whispered lustfully, "Sokka, do you perhaps want to k-i-s-s?"

Gulping he then moved in shakily as he was about to kiss her. Katara's heart was pounding like a polar bear dog running on the snow. She felt faint as she let her lips almost touch his. Then, boom! The ship rocked and shook as Katara fell back tumbling. Sokka whirled into the air as he hit the floor with a thud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright this is a collab between me and EvilFuzzy9, here on FF. So, credit also goes to him.**

**Disclaimer to Avatar the Last Airbender and their creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

Katara soon got up as she then looked at Sokka and saw he was knocked out. She growled as she said angrily, "Whoever fucked up my chance to get Sokka is going to regret pissing me off."

Katara exited the cargo bay as she saw Notai swing her clothed hand. Produced from her sleeve was a hidden wrist blade as she went for a strike. It was a Kyoshi warrior that dodged the attack and used her fan to quickly make Notai go on the defensive.

The Kyoshi Warrior had long black hair in twin tails that were braided half way down and curly at the ends. She had a gold head piece that had a pair trees in front of a dawn all made of gold. Her eyes were violet with her facial make up being regulation with her nose being more flat than pointy. She moved to her waist where she pulled out a ninjaken as she moved with it to attack Notai.

Notai moved with her wrist dagger to knock the blade down. Gukki moved as he swung his club at the Kyoshi warrior. Moving her fan she blocked the attack and hit the club into the air. She kicked Gukki in the chest, sending him away.

Two more figures came up behind Katara to help guard her. One was a man wearing a pair of fur pants and a fur tunic with wool under armor shirt. He had the wolf tail that most warriors wore with his face paint on. He carried a pair of boomerang and had a small bag strapped across his chest. He looked to be in his young twenties with his eyes gray.

The woman that stood with him was wearing a fur tank top hoodie with skirt. There were white seems on it with the arm warmers being blue. She had her hood down with short brown hair with the hair touching her jaw line. She had two hair loopies go to the back with a top knot. She wore a water skin back pack. Her eyes were blue and she looked like she was in her middle twenties, possibly the older sister of the man protecting Katara.

Bato stepped off the boat with Sokka on his shoulder as Sokka had his right leg damaged. He winced as he saw a pair of sticks and went for them.

Katara was drawn to the battle as two figures flipped on down the hill to the beach. They were Kyoshi Warriors that looked like exact twins. With black hair in buns and green eyes, only their tails were on opposite shoulders. They wore gold head pieces that had kanji for 'Far' and 'Near'. They each pulled out fans as they moved in a zig zag approach switching with each other every other step. Like an intricate dance for battle as they then sprinted to the two older guards.

Katara moved her hands to water bend a blast at them. One of them leaped and turned over the water as she threw her fan at Katara's wrist. A boomerang took care of it as the older guard went in to battle reaching into his satchel producing a boomerang. He went to strike her as she ducked and leaped, kicking his head he hit the sand unconscious.

The female guard bent the sea as she pulled up a wave at the other Kyoshi Warrior. The sister moved as she pulled off her back a shield as she blocked the water. She moved out from under it as she threw her fan. The fan was blasted, but in the shadow of the first was a second fan hidden. The fan severely cut the water bender guard's arm.

Katara pulled water to her as she was ready to strike. When the Kyoshi Warrior pulled for a sword she went at Katara. Katara threw the water in six shots as she then bent a source of water from the sand. The sand came to her in four tentacles as she fought the Kyoshi Warrior.

The Kyoshi Warrior moved to the right and left, then rolled as she leaped into the air throwing the ninjaken. The ninjaken went for Katara as she moved the wet sand to block the blade. The Kyoshi Warrior landed and went with a new burst of speed with her new produced fans. She went in for a crossing swing at Katara's midriff as she went for the final blow.

A club flew in the way as it broke in two and in the debris could be seen for a second was Sokka. A punch connected with the Kyoshi Warrior's nose. A crunch could be heard and felt as Sokka then stomped on the Kyoshi Warrior's foot. Moving his sprained and splint leg behind her other leg he pulled back. Elbowing her bosom he hit her to the ground as he pulled out a boomerang taking it to her neck.

She was defeated and could not believe it. Her sister growled as she went for her sister. She pulled out a ninjaken as she went at Sokka. Sokka looked to Katara as she nodded securing the prisoner in ice. Sokka then struggled up as he then threw his boomerang and pulled his small whistle. He blew in it as Gosmier flew to them from the air.

The Kyoshi Warrior ducked to the boomerang as Sokka pulled his machete. He swung up as he called to Katara, "Katara, need some water."

Nodding and looking determined she sent some water at Sokka. Sokka had swung his machete as the water surrounded it and broke through the metal ninjaken. Shock came to the Kyoshi Warrior as Sokka used the hilt of the machete to gut hit the Kyoshi Warrior. Moving his other elbow he hit her back as she hit the sand unconscious.

Sokka looked up as he saw Notai moving on her Kyoshi Warrior. The Kyoshi Warrior was then captured to have her back at Notai. Notai took the opportunity to capture the Kyoshi Warrior's arms in a bind behind her back, holding her wrist blade to the warrior's neck.

From the top of the hill came a powerful Kyoshi Warrior that everyone could tell. She then said to the water tribesmen, "I am Suki, the leader of these warriors that more than half your warriors had trouble with. And I will defeat the rest of you, to free them. The rest of the Kyoshi Warriors are on their way to capture you. Now, you can surrender, or you can be defeated with little waste of time."

The captured warrior then bit her lip as smoke came from her lips. Notai was surprised as she was hit the ground and was held down with her hands bound with a rope. Sokka looked at Suki as he kept his eyes solid with the enemy.

Reaching for his club he then starred down the enemy. He moved as he said to Katara, "Got my back?"

Nodding Katara then replied to him, "Always."

Sokka moved with pain in his leg as he winced and swung his attack. Suki moved dodging the club and moving her arm up to take his elbow out with the machete. The wet sand came at her as Sokka took a moment to recover pulled out his dagger as he went at her. Suki ducked and back strafed as she moved a fan in the way of Sokka's attack. She then used the hilt her her ninjaken to Sokka's gut.

Sokka hit the ground as he groaned and saw the Suki turned around going after Katara. Katara moved her wet sand to attack Suki. Suki side stepped most of the attacks as she then saw a flurry of needles made of water go at her. Suki jumped twisting and turning as she landed, pulling out her ninjaken. She swung as she heard Gosmier squawk as she looked back for just a second.

The boomerang was dropped in Sokka's hand as he laid with a single eye closed in pain. Flinging his wrist he threw the boomerang as Suki moved to side step it. She grinned as she said to him, "Not even close."

Sokka then said to her, "That's what you think, but I cut your neck like a tetra tentacle fish."

Suddenly Suki felt warmth travel down her neck as she took a hand to it. There was a nick, nothing fatal, but it was not possible to hit her. She was the leader and no one on the island could touch her. How could some off islander touch her? This warrior in half pain and disabled could still touch her? Was she too confident or was he just that good of a warrior?

While Suki was distracted by her thoughts Gosmier flew into the back cylinder as he went to his upside down perch. The perch pulled down letting the pin fall back into place and the doors close.

Ten other Kyoshi Warriors came up to the top of the hill as they threw nets over the bodies of the Water Tribesmen. Bato had moved to elude the warriors as Katara was surrounded and then held up her hands. She figured that she might as well as surrender as the odds were against them.

Waiting in the cells were all the members of the Southen Water Tribe Avatar protection detail. Sokka was sitting on a cot as his leg was being looked at by Katara. There were many guards waiting outside of the cell as they were girls and eying Sokka.

Sokka saw blushes on their cheeks as they then looked elsewhere when Katara shouted at them, "HEY! DON'T LOOK AT US LIKE ANIMALS!"

Suki approached as she said to them, "He's the one that they are looking at. The one with the sprained leg."

Looking up Sokka then said to her, "Yeah, well, if they want an ass kicking. I can give it to them, just open the cell."

Peering at the boy she then replied, "I might just let you do that."

Katara looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

Suki then replied to Katara, "If your warrior can hit me in battle, give me some real damage. I'll let you go and believe that you are indeed who you say you are."

Sokka stood up as he asked her, "What weapons do we get?"

Suki then said to him in reply with the slightest hint of a blush, "Any two weapons that you choose."

Nodding Sokka then stood up as he approached the cell door. The cell door was opened as Sokka walked with her and approached a door. Two blushing and smiling Kyoshi Warriors opened the door for him. Walking inside he saw a table with all his weapons and items found on him at the time.

There was a door passed the table as he grabbed his cylinder belt and boomerang. He walked up to the door as he walked inside a large room. This room had a door opposite to him as he saw it open with Suki walking in the room.

Suki was armed with two fans as she opened them and took aim at Sokka. Sokka nodded as he then pulled out his boomerang. Suki then said to him, "That weapon doesn't have much room to fly."

Sokka then took aim as he aimed above her head, "I don't need boomerang to fly."

Throwing the boomerang he let it hit the wall with a bounce on it's angle. The boomerang spun bouncing from wall to wall as Suki ran at Sokka. Sokka jumped back and ducked as he dodged an attack. Kicking for him Sokka grabbed her leg with one arm holding it in place with his armpit. With his other arm he pulled the cylinder pin.

The doors opened and out came Wolfie as he grabbed one of her fans. Surprise came to her face as Sokka thrashed his head into her guts. The other fan hit the ground as Suki hit the ground with it. Sokka lifted his hand as he caught his boomerang and lowered it to Suki's neck where the nick was at. Suki was impressed to say the least as she said to him, "Your freedom lies just beyond the door that I entered through."

Sokka went to the door as Gosmier went back to his cylinder. Sokka went through the door as he then felt a bag hit his head. He panicked as his arms were then tied behind his back and his leg kicked hard. Groaning Sokka hit the floor and felt his body being moved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright this is a collab between me and EvilFuzzy9, here on FF. So, credit also goes to him.**

**Disclaimer to Avatar the Last Airbender and their creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

Katara was scowling darkly as she boarded the ship along with Bato and Notai. Aside from Sokka, they were the last to return to the boat, and the Avatar could not help her expression darkening even further at that thought.

She glanced back down to shore, where the Kyoshi Warriors were saying goodbye to her bodyguard and crush. Aside from the Commander, Suki, there were also the twins Ti and Genqian, as well as Lie Ying and Xin Xing. These five, Katara could not help noticing, seemed suspiciously close to Sokka as they bid him farewell, bowing each several times in apology for the misunderstanding.

Katara did not like the way those painted up harlots were looking at Sokka, and she felt very much like summoning up a wave to wash the women out into the sea. But she restrained herself, in part because there were four warriors boarding with her.

One, who had introduced herself as Ai, a Kyoshi Warrior with short, dark brown, almost black hair that she wore loose (except for her bangs, which were pinned up to one side), chuckled softly at Katara.

"_You like him_," she observed in a teasing singsong, and Katara resisted the urge to backhand the girl overboard, even as her cheeks flushed dark red.

"I don't see why it should matter to _you_," Katara snapped, and even Notai, standing off to the side, recoiled just a little at the bile in her tone.

But the Kyoshi Warrior simply giggled and waved it off.

"I don't blame you," she said. "We rarely see such fine specimens of manhood around here, and even rarer still is the warrior who can actually keep up with the commander. It's no wonder she's taken such a shine to him."

If looks could kill, the expression on Katara's face at that moment would have reduced Kyoshi Island to an uninhabitable wasteland. She glowered viciously down at the shore, where she saw Suki getting all too cozy and touchy feely with _her_ Sokka.

One of the older Kyoshi Warriors, slender and slight (flat-chested, some might call her, but not where she could hear it), with soft brown eyes and brown hair done up in a ponytail, smiled warmly. Her name was Tae, or at least so she had introduced herself.

"There's no need to get jealous," she said. "You are the Avatar, and so we loyally serve you..." she licked her lips, glancing with unmistakable hunger down at Sokka, who was starting to walk up onto the ship. "...and those who speak for you, also."

Midori, another Kyoshi Warrior, with her short, black, tied-up hair and annoyingly generous curves, nodded, a dreamy smile on her face even as she blushed a faint pink, which was faintly visible even beneath the face paint of her order.

"Yes, especially _him_..." she said softly, sounding a little bashful in tone. "That bodyguard of yours is really something else."

"He's huge, yes?" came the deceptively childlike voice of the greenish-blue-eyed Kagura, one of the younger Kyoshi Warriors, who wore her light auburn hair up inside two black and gold bun-shaped ornaments, one on either side of her head. "Down there, I mean. That's what Xin Xing said."

The hardened ivory railing of the finest of the Water Tribe's longboats all but splintered beneath Katara's grip, even as Sokka walked up onto the deck.

She couldn't wait until they left this accursed island behind.

Suki practicing with Sokka as they fought against one another. Suki claimed it was practice when in reality she was showing how great a warrior he was to her girls. Sokka's frame and form were epic, his leg was healed now and he was at the top of his game. Suki then saw that he nearly vanished in front of her eyes. He landed behind her as he leaped into the air. The boat had moved ahead thus throwing off his landing spot, but he was still behind her and a little too close to the railing for his comfort.

He threw his boomerang at her fan as it hit the floor. Katara cheered as the ship rocked and crashed on the sea. Sokka was thrown for a loop as he stumbled into Suki's bosom. His right hand grabbed her breast as she giggled with a moan. She hit the ground as Sokka's lips met hers and she accepted the kiss with gusto. Katara then steamed as the water around them began turbulent.

Ai giggled at how jealous Katara could be. Notai was standing at the crow's nest. She snapped her spy glass as she then looked at it. She then growled and said as she tried to hide her blush, "Dumbass, doesn't he know that he has someone's eyes on him?"

Tae then made a comment, "More than one person obviously."

Snapping her head at her Notai then said dignified, "I happen to be married to my husband Tukki, I am just watching after my captain. It is my responsibility as his second to watch after him."

Gukki the young apprentice of Sokka's went to go see if his master was safe. He was grabbed up by the twins Ti and Genqian. He was rubbed on his cheeks by them as they said to him, "Oh, where do you think you're going _handsome_!"

Lie Ying and Xin Xing got done addressing the scroll as they put it into the Pelican Raptor's pouch on its back. The Pelican Raptor wore a scroll pouch with a Kyoshi Island emblem on it's chest. The bird took off as Kagura then asked the older one, "So, when shall we get there?"

Lie Ying responded to her, "It should be 8 days before we get to White Lotus city."

**_Meanwhile in White Lotus city_**

Toph Bei Fong, noble daughter and earthbender extraordinaire, huffed irritably as she listened to the servant reading the letter out loud for her. The sixteen year old prodigy of earthbending, and inventor of metalbending, was _not_ happy with what she was hearing.

"What do you _mean_ they haven't even _left_ yet?" she irritably asked her loyal manservant, Ohev. "I didn't travel halfway across the world just to sit here on my ass in White Lotus City! I could have done that back in Gaoling!"

The young man who acted as Toph's personal aide, assistant, and gofer in all things, sighed just a little.

"There was an unexpected Elephant Koi off the coast, so they had to postpone the trip," he explained patiently to his lovely, but also _incredibly trying_ mistress. "According to what they said in the letter, though, they will actually be arriving the day after tomorrow's morning - assuming weather permits."

Toph scoffed. The Avatar would be there in two days the letter said. Well she would tell that letter to shove the news up it's own butt!

"Ugh, it is so _boring_ in this stupid city," she griped. "You won't even let me go and explore the ruins up in those cliffs! What do you expect me to do while I'm out here?"

Ohev shook his head, appearing all too accustomed to his mistress's attitude.

"Those _ruins_, as you call them, milady, are the hallowed grounds of the Western Air Temple. Only the Air Nomads and select pilgrims are permitted to set foot up there," he explained. "After the Century Comet Massacre, the Western Air Temple was declared a holy place in memory of those who lost their lives there. To just go traipsing around willy-nilly in those ruins would be of the utmost disrespect to the memory of the Western Air Temples nuns."

Toph scowled.

"Stupid Air Nomads," she muttered. "Don't let anybody have _any_ fun."

"Ah, I wouldn't say that..." Ohev responded with a weak sort of laugh. "I mean, Sister Ikki seems to be quite the playful young woman..."

"Do you mean the one who was squealing and drooling over that picture of the Avatar's bodyguard?" she asked bluntly, tactlessly. "Or do you maybe mean the one who spent half the day masturbating in her room while reading some dusty old pornography scrolls?"

Ohev blushed deep red.

"Ah, that would be the first one," he said. "And the only scrolls Sister Jinora had on her person were the collected writings of Fire Lord Iroh..."

Toph whistled.

"Would this be his political stuff, or his _poetry_?" she inquired, "Because I've heard some of the latter, and I gotta say: that is some pretty steamy stuff."

Ohev coughed weakly, pointedly staying silent.

"Yeah, I thought so," Toph muttered, before shrugging (the motion causing her modestly sizable breasts to do some very _interesting_ things) and adding: "So, when should they be here? From what Ikki was saying, it sounds like this Sokka fellow might be pretty easy on the feet. What was it she said? A guy with big hands usually also has a big—"

Ohev choked, his face beet red and his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"_A lady should NOT be talking about such things!_" he cried in futile protest, knowing that his mistress would honestly probably never actually listen to him.

Toph shrugged.

"If you say so, Mister_ 'Milady has the best body around and none of you common tramps can compare'_," she said with a smirk.

Ohev turned an interesting shade of puce.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright this is a collab between me and EvilFuzzy9, here on FF. So, credit also goes to him.**

**Disclaimer to Avatar the Last Airbender and their creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

Sokka was swimming in nothing by his loin cloth and a tight leather jerkin. He had on his back a basket that was closed. He had his dagger on him as he swam looking out into the sea. He saw a fish as he went in and attacked it. He was holding breath rather impressively as he fought and took the fish to the basket. The basket was near full of fish as he went for one last four tentra tentacle fish.

Coming out of the water Sokka gasped with a large breath of air. He saw the water tribe long boat waiting for him as he swam after slipping his dagger into it's sheath. Sokka enjoyed hunting he loved to hunt and forge. It was his primary role when he was growing up.

All the men were trained as warriors by nature believing that only the ice produced the best warriors. Man was like any other animal to them, and the ice would judge which was the better warrior. Swimming also came natural to the Water Tribe capable of holding their breath for 8 to 10 minutes at a time. Which to most people was unheard of, but for Sokka he was a great specimen of a young water tribe man. He was known best according to Bato for being the first water tribe non bender to hold his breath for 13 minutes in the last 500 years.

Suki was rather impressed to hear this as she smiled staring at his swimming body. Oh, that body could do a lot more than just swim. It could and would pleasure her than no girl could do. She liked girls and boys alike, there was nothing wrong with either of them. What most men lacked in foreplay or paying attention to a woman's needs. They made up for it for being rough and wild in the sack.

Sokka went up to the long boat as he grabbed onto the bone made ladder. The entire boat was made of animal hide, bone, teeth, shell, tanned leather and sea weed. Nothing was wood and nothing was metal, it was all stuff you could find on the ice.

Sokka climbed up the ladder finally as he set down his basket that was as long as his back. The basket was four feet in diameter with a hide chest belt. The basket was made of seaweed and armored with leather to prevent water damage. Sokka took off his leather jerkin as he showed off his eight pack and his stone chiseled pecs. Midori fell onto her butt in staring at the carmel god as she thanked Kyoshi for letting her see such a magnificent sight.

Sokka went over to his cloths that were being washed by Katara. She pulled the water from them as she then presented him with his fur cloths. He put on the light hide jerkin with thin hide pants and a pair of wool socks from the arctic saber cat sheep. He lastly put on a pair of tanned leather gloves and turtle shell elbow pads. His boots he choose not to wear as the ship wasn't moving yet. They had set anchor this fine morning in a bay of an uncharted uninhabited island.

Sokka went and dropped the fish off to Gukki as he said to the waking boy, "Take your pick and gut 'em, three fishes only."

Gukki picked out three fishes as he then put in on his whale shark tooth that he used as a plate. Sokka then picked up the basket as he went to Notai and did the same thing. After them he went to Bato and the other two guards of the Southern Water Tribe (They don't have names yet, if someone wants to give the two of them names and personas you can. There is one guy and one girl, the girl is a water bender and the boy a hunter).

Sokka then went up to the Kyoshi Warriors as he said to them with a sauve grin, "Ladies, pick three fish and take care of them."

The Kyoshi Warriors picked some of the smaller fishes. Sokka then finally took a look at the basket. There were seven fishes left as he went to Katara. He grabbed the whale shark teeth as he cleaned the fishes. He hit them with seaway to clean them as he prepared the cold cuts.

Sokka then hit the fishes with spices as he saw that the last of his spices were finally used. He did have three more boxes of it along with a years worth seaway. All of it lost in the crash on Kyoshi Island. Thank goodness the Water Tribe sent them another long boat. The Seaway was partial replaced along with preserved meat with salt from salt water.

Sokka whimpered at the fact of being empty of his spices. It cost him nearly all of his honor (The name to Water Tribe currency that is made of bone, the animal that died for the honor will be judged on how it died and how much damage it did to the hunter. The longer the combat the more the bone made coins are worth.).

Sokka so was going to miss his spices as he dearly loved them. It was still two days before they reached their destination. He pulled on his boots as he let out Wolfie. Wolfie flew out as he went and got himself a couple of fishes and bugs.

Sokka then began to eat his fishes fillets. He really wanted to have more of his spices. He was used to more spices, but he had to ration it. As he then fished his breakfast and then went to the wheel. Bato and Gukki after the breakfast was eaten the pulled up the anchor.

The boat went out to the sea away from the bay as the boat sailed towards White Lotus City.  
**_  
Meanwhile in white lotus city  
_**  
Toph was sitting at the Avatar house that was meant for her and the teachers that would be teaching the Avatar. The city was grand and made of entirely of stone and metal. Buildings were nearly reaching the sky as there was seven buildings that had 20 floors with statues on top of them. They were made of white stone that were 25 feet tall each. The statues were of Aang, Kuzon, Bumi, Ilah (Azulon's Wife), Lee (The caretaker of Piandoa), Annigan (Northern Water Tribe General and Grandfather of Yue) and finally Lo Ten (Cabbage Merchant's grand father).

Toph was with Ohev as she laid back on the stone bed. She liked it as she was then bombarded by a sound. Ikki has crashed through the window as she smiled. At the upset earth bender. Toph then said to her deadly, "What is your good reason for destroying the glass window?"

Ikki then hopped up as she landed on her feet and said to her with a smile, "The hot stuff is here!"

Toph then replied to her, "You mean the Avatar?"

Ikki then said to her as she forgot, "Oh, yeah the avatar too!"  
_**  
With Katara and Sokka**_

Katara and Sokka were sitting in the personal room of the avatar. They were on their knees with their buttocks on their feet. Their heads craned back with eyes closed as they meditated. Their hands were behind the backs holding each wrist as they relaxed.

Sokka then breathed in as he said to her, "Calm your mind, this is the way the Water Tribe Elders practice the mind. This is how the warriors strategize and this is how the Water Benders exercise their chi. Release your mind and seek out the former Avatar. Seek him out."

Katara then opened her eyes with a gasp as her eyes became white as she tapped into the avatar spirit. Sokka then released himself from his meditation and sat down leaning back. He watched her as he waited for her first vision to halt itself.

Aang as a young 12 year old read in horror a letter in his very hands. It was a letter sent from Kuzon just five days ago. Kuzon had snuck into his father's study and discovered a plot to destroy the Air Benders. Aang looked up as he saw in the sky on this cloudy day a raise of light. He had to do something as he then leaped onto Appa. He had just gotten back from his temper tantrum of running away. He was frozen in the iceberg for two days before he decided that he needed to face his fears. That his people's way of life had to be in danger if they were letting him know he was the Avatar before his 16_th _birthday.

Aang flew off as he went out flying over the sea. He saw the smoke from the sky. It came from the directions of the Western Air Temple and Northern Air Temple. Fire Benders must have landed their ships before hand and attacked two temples at once. That was the only explanation as saw a green dragons flying up with fire benders on them.

The dragons flew into battle as they breathed their fire and the fire benders attacks the air temples. Aang could not believe his eyes, this was horrible as he then felt a pit in his stomach. There were 25 dragons heading to his home, he would stop them. He had to stop them as he then leaped off Appa. He focused as his body went into the Avatar State.

Fire unleashed from the dragons struck back at them as Aang came down with a kick. The air became toxic to them as it hit them and pelted them to the water. Aang landed above the water with a sphere of air around his feet. He lifted his arms as the water came up in a giant tidal wave. Pushing his hands forward the dragons were sent crashing into the Patola Mountains.

There was Sozin appearing on a red dragon as he shot forth a red flame. Aang then sent the stones that lined the Southern Air Temple at him. The dragons were defeated and Sozin retreating with his tail in between his legs. The two temples were lost and Aang recovered. The Sozin war had begun as he starred out to the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright this is a collab between me and EvilFuzzy9, here on FF. So, credit also goes to him.**

**Disclaimer to Avatar the Last Airbender and their creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

Katara opened her eyes with a jolt, feeling in the bottom of her stomach as though she had just hit the ground after falling a great distance. She was sweating and shivering, and her skin was pale. Her heart was racing, and it was all she could do to keep the trembling of her hands in check as she picked herself up off of the floor.

"Are you okay?" she heard Sokka ask, and under other circumstances she would have perhaps been a little pleased to hear the concern in his voice.

But right now, she was too shaken up.

"It's... I think so..." she murmured softly. " I just... wow... I never realized how awful it must have been... I was so young... So many of my people were slaughtered on that day..." she said, and while speaking these last two sentences, her voice sounded distant. Remote it was, almost, and the manner of her speech seemed odd.

Except, to Katara's ears it did not sound like her voice. She was not the one speaking.

It was the voice of an old man, old before his time, aged sooner than he should have by hardship and grief.

"Katara?" said Sokka, and she became aware that his hands were gripping her by the shoulders.

"I'm okay..." she said, she whispered, her voice weak and croaking but _hers_ once more. "I made contact..." she mumbled, her words slightly stronger now. "I _definitely_ made contact," she repeated, affirmed. "I saw... well, I think I must have been seeing the Sack of the Western Air Temple... It was surreal. I could feel emotions that weren't my own; my thoughts weren't_ my_ thoughts..."

"You communed with Grandfather Aang, then?" came a voice, feminine and even, cool and calculated.

"_What?_" came another voice, vaguely similar to the first, sounding from out in the hall, coming through the door. "_Don't tell me I missed my chance to talk to Grandpa!_"'

And then the door flew open, and a young woman, maybe a year or two older than Katara, with a slender, athletic figure dressed in Air Nomad clothes, burst into the room. She had arrow tattoos, indicating a mastery of airbending. Somewhat strangely, though, her hair was not shorn or shaven the way Air Nomads traditionally did. They could see the point of the arrow on her forehead, and the smaller arrows on her arms, but her hair was held up in buns, and not shaven the way Katara had seen in the pictures back home.

This girl was shortly followed by a pale, curvy young woman with black hair and pale skin. This one's eyes were the color of cloudy jade.

"Hot Stuff!" squealed the first, spinning through the air to come landing immediately right between Sokka and Katara.

The Avatar frowned darkly when she saw the way the airbender was eyeing her bodyguard and crush. Gray eyes twinkled and gleamed as they bored into Sokka's deep sea blue, and Katara noted that this girl did not seem to have any concept of personal space.

The second girl had a wide grin on her face as well, grinning predatorily in Sokka's direction.

"_Finally_," Katara heard her say, "something to _do_ around here."

She did not like the way the girl licked her lips to punctuate that remark.

And then she noticed a third girl - probably the first one she had heard speaking. This one was also an airbender, from appearances, and she bore a remarkable resemblance to the first - though Katara noticed that she seemed to have a slightly curvier figure. This girl was _also_ eyeing her brother, and Katara glowered darkly.

Great. _More_ competition.

_**The Next Day**_

Sokka was standing with his lady, Katara, ready for action should the need arise. He did not like where they were currently. They were standing in the open in a practice circle with the Earth Bending teacher. She had introduced herself as Toph of Gaoling and had even accidentally caught Sokka in her bosom after an Earth Bending accident. Sokka had to admit the 17 year old's bosom was rather soft. She stood at 5 foot 9 which was a couple inches shorter than Sokka. Toph was a very attractive girl along with Masters Ikki and Jinora.

Visiting with the sisters were two other Air Nomads from the Northern Air Temple. The Northern Air Temple Sokka had heard was a unique group. After the Century Comet Massacre, the Northern Air temple lost all of its Guardian Monks to the dragon raids. The survivors trained in a new system, 12 monks known as the Zodiac would rule over all the males and female air nomads. They would split them into groups of 12 just like the Zodiac monks. If an enemy was captured by a group called a Zoa then it took a unanimous vote to kill the enemy.

Sokka did not trust people who would not kill to protect their skin. So, these air nomads were more his style. There was a girl that was a representative that did not have the air nomad tattoos of mastery. But was still revered highly by her friend who was there. He was a bald 20 year old with steel grey eyes and a brown mustache. He had the air nomad tattoos signalling him to be a master. His name was Ran while the girl's name was Statci.

Toph was instucting Katara to do push ups and earth stomp building her muscles. Toph walked around behind Sokka as she then patted his butt. Sokka made a yelp as Katara glared at her and stomped. Toph stomped in turn as two earth bending attacks hit.

Ikki made a cat call shouting, "Whooo! Fighting for hot stuff. Hey hot stuff why don't you show your boomerang already?"

Sokka grabbed his boomerang in question with a quirked eye brow as Ikki then smiled shaking her head, "Nope the other one!"

Katara growled as she water bent the two basins at Ikki.

Without missing a beat, Ikki jumped over the jets of water which shot at her from the basins. She spun in midair, the air swirling around her feet to push away and scatter the water.

A good portion of it was sent right back at Sokka and Katara, and Sokka had to duck aside as the Avatar caught the water with her bending, pulling it back together and forming it into a whip.

Katara pushed her hands forward, and the water froze and shattered, shaping into dozens of icy flechettes that she shot angrily at Ikki in a wide dispersal. The bubble, energetic airbender easily slipped between and blew aside all of the frozen darts, but in doing so she inadvertently sent several of them flying wide, shooting towards the others.

Toph swore when she felt some of the ice pelt her skin, the pointed bits tearing at her clothes a little, cutting up her blouse in some very interesting places. And Jinora, on the opposite end of the training field from Toph, only barely looked up from her book in time to conjure a defense sphere of spinning air around her body.

She still got scratched on the cheek by one of the ice shards, though.

Toph, snarling, stomped down _hard_ on the earth training ground, and it felt like the whole house shook and trembled under the force of the resultant tremors, ripples of force traveling through the floor in the shape of cracking, curling waves of earth.

Sokka was nearly tripped by one of these waves, and he was hard pressed to evade the rest. Especially since Jinora, having been seemingly enraged by her sister's carelessness, was swinging her arms in furious swinging, spiraling arcs, setting powerful, focused winds to blow this way and that.

One of Jinora's gusts caught Katara off-guard, hitting the Avatar like an invisible slap in the face. The young tribeswoman, angered even further by this than she already was, hit the broken, shattered ground with her foot, causing several good sized rocks to fly up into the air.

Toph, were she in a less frustrated, irritated, _sex-starved_ mood, might have been impressed by how well Katara was earthbending right now, perhaps unconsciously tapping a little bit into the memories and experience of past lives as she swung out her arms and shattered the rocks, sending the resultant earth shrapnel flying outwards in nearly every direction.

Sokka hit the deck, narrowly avoiding getting brained right in the temple. He still got pelted a good deal on the back, though. And Statci, he noticed, was next to him, though she seemed to somehow have completely avoided getting caught in the crossfire, so far.

Ikki, for her part, danced in between the shards of stone with a preternatural grace, and Sokka, from his low vantage point, could see a bit of light jiggling beneath the girl's robes as she moved. Jinora, in contrast, appeared to prefer a comparatively more brute force defense, once more compressing the swirling winds into a vertiginous shell of air, which turned aside and shattered any missile that attempted to penetrate it.

Toph merely sank into the ground, completely avoiding the hail of shooting gravel, before quite suddenly shooting up out of the ground behind Katara on a swiftly rising stone pillar.

The Avatar just narrowly managed the evade in time when Toph then kicked the pillar, snapping it out of the ground and sending it straight at Katara with a fearsome speed.

The pillar collided with the opposite wall in a great, mighty CRASH, and it seemed like things were only going to get worse, when

Fire spiraled into the sky like a cyclone as people stopped to look. There on a cliff in the back yard that led to the outside of town was Azula. She then let the fire roar die down as she then leaped down with fire kicks running her way down. She landed with Ty Lee and Mai behind her to her sides. They were her friends, guards and trainers. While she was a master fire bender she believed that even the fire bending arts could be taken down by two skilled non benders.

Azula then said to the group that was all gathered, "Are we teenage women with no brains? Or are we teachers and the avatar?"

The girls looked down in shame as Azula then said to Tae and Kagura who were watching, "You two, take the bodyguard that started all this with his looks. Keep him out of sight."

Tae and Kagura were very excited as Midori aided them. They took him inside the house as Statci then went off to the side. Azula then said to the group, "Alright, now. Let's pick up with practice. Shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright this is a collab between me and EvilFuzzy9, here on FF. So, credit also goes to him.**

**Disclaimer to Avatar the Last Airbender and their creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

Katara was not at all happy at Sokka being taken away from her sight. Sokka wasn't happy either, but if he really did cause this. Then he would leave to let the Avatar focus on her training. Sokka walked with the three Kyoshi Warriors as Lie Ying, Xin Xing, Suki, Ti and Genquin stayed at the Avatar's house.

**_In the Northern Water Tribe_**

Hahn walked with a fast pace as he had four warriors escorting him. He temper was not calm as he went to the docks. There at the docks were the four fastest ships and the three most heavily arms ships with the Tribal Chief ship.

The four ships that were the fastest in all of the Northern Water Tribe were canon like with a large sail. They each had two warriors one armed with a bow and arrow while the other had a machete. They were also equipped with two water benders to allow the ships to move along the sea much faster aided by the wind they were like the wind itself, there one moment and gone the next. These ships were called Sea Skippers.

The three heavily armed ships were large bone made boats like the Sea Skippers with the exception that they were Galleys. They had 40 oars on each side giving a grand total of 80 oars each manned by 2 men. The Galleys were armed with six Polybolos and an additional 10 men with bows and arrows. These three war ships were called Tundra Incarnates.

The Tribal Chief ship was a Brigantine ship that was made of animal as well. Only it had wooden masts which was a rare material in the Water Tribes. The ship was named justly as the Chief Ship.

Hahn walked up to the dock that Yue was walking down. Pakku stood at the end as he then said to Hahn, "I'm sorry master Hahn, but this is as far as you go. Princess Yue has called off the engagement, you are not permitted to be here."

Hahn said in rage, "You have no right to tell me old man where I am permitted and not permitted. Now, I shall go and see Princess Yue whether you like it or not."

Pakku then said to him as he bent up the ice in front of him, "I do not like it, now I will give you one more chance."

Hahn then made a mistake as he reached for his back and pulled out his whale tooth scimitar. He did this even in the presence of Pakku who then bent the raised ice at Hahn's gut. He then bent the water to splash the young hunter into the water. Pakku then spun and slammed his flat hands down freezing Hahn shoulder deep in the ocean encased in ice.

Pakku then said to him, "Now, stay you shall, I shall report your behavior to the chief. And he will deal with you how he sees fit later."

Pakku walked to the ship as he boarded it and the ships set out. Hahn was released from the ice by one of his guards who was a water bender. Hahn climbed out as he stalked back to the city. He would go to the coast villages as he would use his family's influence to get what he wanted. More power.

Hahn was with his four guards that were his cousins of his family. His clan was arranged to raise to power with his marriage to Yue. His clan would have ruled the entire tribe if he did get married. But, he was turned down for some Southern prick. Riding the sled that was pulled by Polar dogs he went to one of the coast villages along the Northern Tundra. This village was ruled by the Thunder Crab Shrimp clan. His clan the Sword Tooth Tiger Bears were a fierce clan named as such as they wiped out the last of the Sword Tooth Tiger Bears about nine generations ago.

The young Hahn of the Sword Tooth Tiger Bears clan rode into the village as he went to the clan leader house. This village mainly earned honor for the Tribe by killing some of the most fierce animals. Honor was the Tribe's form of money, this was the way of both the Tribes the North and the South. It was first started by the 9th Water Tribe Avatar, Kumak of the Thunder Crab Shrimp clan. He had hunted animals and used their useless bones as a form of barter. This system would be passed down through the generations and still continued 40,000 years later. It had been so long that the first 8 Water Tribe avatars had been long forgotten not serving as high a purpose as Kumak. Who was thought in the North as the wisest of all Avatars stopping the Hunting Wars with the first form of Water Tribe currency.

Hahn got off his sled as the Polar dogs stopped. He walked up to the steps as there were six guards. These guards were a form of water bender warrior that served the Thunder Crab Shrimp clan only. Using a weapon made of a pair of bones with a seaweed weaved chain connecting them called a Norimari. The Norimari was a weapon of great control of water bending that allowed constant push and pull with every swing.

Hahn then announced to them, "I am Hahn of the Sword Tooth Tiger Bear Clan, let me through, now."

The six stomped as they snapped the Norimari allowing the steps to be covered in snow to allow traction. Hahn climbed them as he went inside the clan house. Inside was an old man as he sat with five guards each a member of the Warrior Caste. Unlike the Southern Water Tribe which believed that the a warrior was also a hunter and thus it's only form of military. The Northern Water Tribe had a four Caste system in it's military. The Hunters corps, the Warrior Caste, the Water Benders and the Navy with Marine detachment.

Hahn then said to the man, "Isi of the Thunder Crab Shrimp clan, I ask you. Are you happy with the current chief's policies? Every year he has been chief which was 14 years ago he seems to bring more and more Fire Nation influence. Fire Nation money should not be worth more than a honor. It cost now 30 honor to buy a wolverine fox rib and yet the Fire Nation money known as brass coins cost them only 2. People in the main city carry purses full of jingle and people leave the Tundra and Outskirts. Two of the biggest fishing, hunting and honor seeking grounds. So, are you happy with the chief's policies?"

Isi looked up at him as he then spoke to him, "What you speak of is treason. The Moon Eel clan has been in line of Tribal succession for nearly a hundred generations. The Sword Tooth Tiger Bear clan like the Thunder Crab Shrimp clan has not been in ruling for generations, many winters and summers have passed. We can not go against the Chief, it would be treason. The last time someone went against the chief was when the 100th Water Avatar resided here, Korma. What makes you think that we can go against the chief?"

Looking at him center of the eyes Hahn then said to him coldly, "By looking like heroes. If we can convince one of the clans to try and take over the city while the chief is gone. Then you and I can swoop in and kill the clan's head. Thus absorbing the clan, and with the people's chief gone on a 4 month voyage. Where will the people turn? The successor to the line is gone with him and the chief's brother is dead. Who would that leave in place of the throne?"

Isi then said with a grin, "The Thunder Crab Shrimp clan, but if you want power. What assurances do I have of you not turning against me?"

Hahn then began to pace as he said to the wise clan leader, "I do not want to be chief, no that power belongs to someone who is either too old to fight. Or is for someone all too wise like yourself to not be fooled. What I want is to be general of the military. I want the power of the military at my call and of course follow your ruling. With this, I give my word to not betray you."

Isi then said to him, "It is done."

_**In the Outskirts, Geko Wolf clan village**_

Hahn stood in front of a clan leader as he said to him, "And with you taking over the city, the chief will be gone. Who will the people turn to with you forcefully holding the reins over the city?"

The man known as Mikar said, "Me, Mikar of the Geko Wolf clan."

Hahn then said to him, "And all I ask is to be the general of the military."

_**In the Outskirts, Arctic Wolf Bat Clan**_

Hahn stood in front of Nanuq, "And with the honor of the Ostrich Elk, Caribou Bear and Fox Owl clans that you receive yearly you can buy the power to defeat the Moon Eel clan. All I ask is to be the general of the military."  
**_  
In the Outskirts, Ostrich Elk clan village_**

Hahn stood in front of Shikoba, "And with the surprise yet elite attack of your clan, the people will have no choice but to obey you. All I ask is to be the general of your military."

Shikoba put his hand out as he shook hands with the very evil in physical form.

**_In the main city_**

Hahn stood in front of the two remaining generals of the military. Ujarak and Tiriaq the twins of the military. The only twins that in the entire history of the Nothern Water Tribe to make general in the same year. Hahn then said to them serious, "And those are the clans that will attack in a week's time. You do not have the man power to fend off such a deadly attack. So, I offer my clan's services. And all I ask for in return is to be made a fellow general."

Ujarak who like his brother had long black hair only his was in twin tails inside of a warrior's wolf tail. The warrior's wolf tail was instituted by the first Southern Water Tribe's Avatar which came after Kumak. The twins had blue eyes and they were both tall and broad shouldered. Ujarak said to Hahn, "Very well, but first tell me, how did you get this information?"

Hahn then said to him, "I killed a traitor to my clan." Hahn put on a great show pretending to be remorseful, "My own cousin, Uhirak, he went to the Ostrich Elk clan. He planed on ruling as the new chief with their help and Shikoba would be given great power. Uhirak tried to kill me, but I killed him in the fight."

_**On the day of the battle**_

Hahn stood outside of the main city as he saw ice jutting every where. Blood was spilt as he starred down at the warring clans. Him and his clan stood by and watched. Healers were killed, mothers were raped. Daughters taken, son killed. Father's tortured by the vision of daughters being taken and sons being killed. Blood hit the snow as Hahn held up his hand.

The Sword Tooth Tiger Bear clan archers walked forward. They took their arrows and knocked them as let them fly into the high air. The arrows rained down on the warring clans. Soldiers, hunters, honor bringers, navy men and innocents were all hit. The shooting of 40 arrows lead to more than 20 deaths as 15 men walked up and threw boomerangs. The throwing clubs hit people down in the city from the large cliff wall that his benders had built the day before the attack.

Hahn then reached for his belt as he pulled out a piece of ice. He shined a code as members of clans suddenly attacked their own brothers. Hahn had paid handsomely several traitors as he grinned. Hahn's water bending cousins and body guards water bent. Large icy boulders rolled down into the city. Hahn then saw the water benders of several clans and the main military water benders caste go after him. They had finally realized that Hahn was a traitor to them, but it was too late.

Hahn then threw the ice as his who stood by his side water bend it into the explosive armory. The mines of the city blew as they hit the ice bridges and buildings. The shock wave made water bending lost for a few moments. But, those hand full of moments were all Hahn needed as the archers shot more arrows. Soldiers of the Sword Tooth Tiger Bear clan threw spears and javelins at the enemies. The water benders who were predictable to Hahn's plan died there as they were struck and fell from the blast. Even if they water bent the snow to break their fall they had died by the arrows and spears.

Hahn then made a fist in front of him. It was the signal, the signal to the domination of the Water Tribe. Under it's new chief, Chief Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe and Clan Master of the Sword Tooth Tiger Bear clan. The warriors went down the ice made bridges by the Sword Tooth Tiger Bear water benders. The archers knocked arrows as they no longer volleyed them, but shot with accuracy. The foot soldiers ran down the bridges as they took out their axes and swords. The fought and sprayed their bodies and the ground with blood. The boomerang throwers grabbed more boomerangs from their backs that they carried several in a pack. They went into battle as they threw boomerangs and attacked with jaw blades.

The domination was a success as Hahn walked down one of the bridges. With his whale tooth scimitar he beheaded several warriors and traitors to the Tribe. Hahn made his way to the chief's building as he walked there escorted by his cousins. As he walked up the steps he sat killed several soldiers. Tiriaq's brother, Ujarak, had died earlier that day and he would avenge him.

Tiriaq went into battle with his axe as he clashed with Hahn. But, Hahn was younger and more devious. And he held less honor than this man. He stabbed the man's gut as he slammed in a small hand held mine. Kicking him to his men, Hahn watched as Tiriaq blew up with his men. The doors were blasted open as Hahn then walked to the seat of power.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright this is a collab between me and EvilFuzzy9, here on FF. So, credit also goes to him.**

**Disclaimer to Avatar the Last Airbender and their creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

Even as Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe executed his treacherous plot, in White Lotus City the Avatar and her friends were as yet unaware of the menace gathering its strength in the arctic.

**_With Katara and her teachers_**

Ikki and Ty Lee clapped excitedly as Katara let a large, perfectly cubical chunk of earth drop back into the floor of the training ground. Jinora was perusing a scroll, only one eye on what the Avatar was doing. Mai appeared to be busy cleaning her knives, and both Ran and Statci looked like they were meditating.

Azula had a small smirk, though, and Toph was grinning approvingly.

"Good job, Sugar Queen," said the latter, giving an only half sarcastic thumbs up in Katara's approximate direction. "That was actually some halfway decent earthbending."

Katara huffed at that remark. She did not like Toph's cocky attitude, especially not when the famed 'Blind Bandit' saw fit to make such _frequent_ comments regarding what all a certain Southern Water Tribe warrior happened to be packing in his loincloth. Just because Toph's tremor sense let her "see" through people's clothes didn't mean she had the right to make so many damn crude remarks about Sokka's apparently _peerless_ phallus.

"Of course it was," she said irritably. "I'm the _Avatar_. I've mastered the elements a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes. Bending comes to me as easily as _breathing_."

"Maybe waterbending and earthbending do," Azula interject, a vaguely smug look on her face. "But according to my studies, the Avatar traditionally has difficulty with mastering their third element - the one diametrically opposed to their native element. In your case, _fire._"

The princess smirked.

Katara muttered darkly under her breath, not in a good mood.

"Whatever," she grumbled. "Let's call it a day. The sun's almost down, and I've been training for _hours_."

"Fine," said Toph dismissively. "If you think you _need_ to."

Katara bristled at this jibe, but she did not rise to the bait.

She was too tired to want to fight, right now.

Katara went into the house to relax after finally learning out to cut out a cube of earth and lift it. It was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be. According to Ohev, Toph's servant, she had more than likely a another year or two to truly master the Earth Bending art. Even Aang the last avatar took several years to master the bending arts. She was told by her spirit trainer and body guard, Sokka. That Aang may have taken on Sozin with just air bending on the century comet massacre during the beginning of the Sozin war. But, he still had to master the bending arts and to truly be a master. You could learn no more from your teacher. And, Toph still had much to teach her.

Katara decided after all the Boulder lifts to strengthen her upper body strength that she needed a dip. Katara moved the Water Tribe quarters as she decided that she'd check on Sokka. Katara walked up to an archway, with heavy water pouring down. Only a water bender or water tribe member could go through the water was too heavy for Earth Kingdom Hussies and the water was too cold for Fire Nation sluts. The Air Nomad Harlots wouldn't go in cause the speed of the falling water, thus allowing the Water Tribe quarters to be truly cut off from the rest of the house.

Katara swung her arms out as the waterfall broke apart allowing her to walk inside. She saw the three doors as she heard the water fall begin again. She went to the last door as she opened it she saw something that truly made her blood boil. There he was with Notai, that bitch. There she was married to Tukki back at home as she massaged Sokka's spine.

Sokka then said to her as she giggled with a smile at his comment, "Man those girls fighting really was bad for my back."

Katara remembered who Tukki was, he was the only man in the entire tribe who solely ate seaweed. He was one of those vegans that the Earth Kingdom merchants were talking about. How Notai turned down such a fine warrior and hunter such as Sokka. He brought back from the hunt of marriage a polar bear dog. He was the only hunter under 20 years old that ever killed three Polar Bear Dogs. Sokka was a legend called the Apex Hunter of the Ice by members of the Tribe. And yet she married that Tukki who brought her spicy sea weed.

Sokka moaned out as he felt his back be popped as he groaned out with a spasm. Sokka then hit the ground with his head as he felt the hot water that was ankle deep against his jaw and chin. His body was so fine as Katara starred at it and felt her cheeks heat up. Then it happened she heard Notai say to him, "You know Sokka, now that we are away from the chief. I can become more than just your soldier."

Sokka's eyes widen as he then got up as Notai got off him. He said to her, "But, you're married to Tukki."

Notai then said to him, "Come on that pathetic excuse for a hunter? I only married him so that if you and I got married that the chief would not see any further rank advancements as sexual favors. I mean come on Sokka, I love you and you love me. But, I worked hard to become the first woman hunter of the Southern Water Tribe. I don't want the next women hunters to follow in the foot steps of someone they think is a skank. You can understand right?"

Sokka nodded as he said to her, "Yes, of course."

Katara then decided as she heard this reasoning and decided that it was the truth that she would forgive Notai. The only question was how much forgiveness should she receive.


End file.
